persona_cataclysm_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuuji Shindou
'Summary' Ryuuji Shindou is a second-year student at Kagura High in Class 2-D. He is the arrogant fiancee of Yomi Amano. 'Background' Kagurazaka was originally founded by the great three families, Amano, Shindou and Takahara. The three families once worked in unison for the good of the village, but as centuries flowed by, a rivalry began developing against the Shindou which strived to uphold traditional values, whereas the Takahara were eager to adapt and change to the times, the result was predictable. The Takahara and Shindou remain at odds even now as the Mayor of the city, and the village chief. A split right down the middle of Kagurazaka which has existed for as long as anyone can remember. Ryuuji wasn’t born in a hospital like most infants, his grandfather refused to let his mother go, citing how the flashy local hospital was owned by his archnemesis, it was with much trouble that Ryuuji entered the world, though despite the troubles his parents believed it to be well worth it. Not only was Ryuuji difficult to birth, but also difficult to raise, as a child he took an interest in nearly anything from chasing butterflies to staring at chunky textbooks he couldn’t possibly comprehend. Nothing really stuck though as Ryuuji had a habit of losing interest as quickly as it came. One moment he’d be infatuated with an idea, and the next he’d be discarding it as worthless. One thing that did stick to him though was Kendo, it wasn’t so much that Ryuuji had taken a special interest in it as it was his grandfather’s persistence in him continuing the sport. While his grandfather hoped to disclipline him and teach him self-control by treating Ryuuji strictly, Ryuuji saw it in a completely different light, delighting himself in the possibility of smacking his noisy grandfather around. Despite having trained with his grandfather for well over a decade Ryuuji has still yet to even land one blow on his grandfather who constantly scolds him for his lack of progress. The biggest flaw with Ryuuji’s Kendo is that he can’t focus and follow the principles laid before him. He wants to do everything his own way, regardless of whether it works or not. In fact he’ll intentionally go out of his way to try new things which only serves to infuriate his traditionalist rigid grandfather further. Due to his families lineage, his grandfather, and Yomi’s grandfather arranged for a political marriage between the two families, but Ryuuji doesn’t seem to fond of the idea, and has dated several other girls just annoy his grandfather. 'Personality & Appearance' Ryuuji’s excuse for wearing an eyepatch is because it ‘looks cool.’ Though it’s unclear if that’s the sole reason since he firmly refuses to remove it under any circumstance. His curiosity and playfulness carried on to his teenage years, though it gradually shifted from objects and animals to people. Ryuuji isn’t malicious by nature, but has a habit of poking his nose into places it doesn’t belong. Conflict and trouble are simply a source of entertainment for him, and are things to be enjoyed, not solved. Additionally personal space is something unknown to him, and when informed about it, will childishly ask the individual if they’ve written their name on it. Materialistic by nature he doesn’t believe in things he can’t see (or doesn’t care to debate them). 'Persona' 'Combat Statistics'